


Folly of Fools

by samjohnsson



Category: Caprica (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/pseuds/samjohnsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the Foolishness of God is wiser than man's wisdom." 1 Corinthians, 1:25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folly of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the one prompt both me and the challenger both think of scrapping is the one that writes itself overnight. Wrote this to poke at how Mother might've justified her complete turn-around from wanting Clarice assassinated to allowing her that much power in _Unvanquished_.

Mother knew what Clarice would ask for, knew the minute she heard Clarice had come to Gemenon.

For control absolute over Caprican operations.

For heathens killed, heretics purged, traitors made an example.

For a Crusade.

Mother had not known that Clarice would ask for betrayal.

For the blasphemy of a technological trick over spiritual belief.

For the risk of retribution against the Faith.

For their doom - and salvation.

As Mother did know the foolishness of the One was greater than the wisdom of any man.

Then let it be so. Let there be Apotheosis, in the name of the One.


End file.
